


Contented

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Time apart makes Mycroft cherish Greg all the more.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2020





	Contented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystery_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/gifts).



Mycroft was accustomed to being away from home for sometimes a week or longer. Sometimes a case occupied Greg's time, but even with that, he was generally home every night or at least gone no longer than a few days.

But it had been nearly two weeks. Greg had gone to help his parents with some things in France and Mycroft had been unable to take the time away from delicate negotiations and since it wasn't an emergency Greg had gone alone.

Mycroft felt like he was rattling around his own home. He'd grown used to Greg's constant presence. While he'd certainly spent enough years on his own, the last few had been filled by Greg's companionship. While they did talk on the phone, it wasn't the same thing.

After this fortnight Mycroft was considering going after him, though he knew Greg wouldn't be happy he dropped his work. Knowing he just needed to be patient a little longer, Mycroft took a shower and climbed into bed, reading until he fell asleep, curled up around Greg's pillow.

He woke in the small hours of the night, hearing footsteps. Sitting up, he saw the hall light come on. Hardly daring to hope, he broke into a smile as Greg came into the room, looking tired.

"Hi, love," he said, putting down his suitcase. "I caught a late flight."

Mycroft tossed the pillow aside and got out of bed, pulling him close and kissing him gently. "I missed you," he said.

"Missed you too. Mum and Dad are all settled into their new place; I needed to be with you."

"I must admit I was thinking of forsaking work and coming after you," said Mycroft.

"I love you, too," said Greg, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Right now, though, I just want to sleep in my own bed. With you."

"Your wish is my command," said Mycroft, letting go of him and crawling back under the covers.

Greg quickly stripped down to a shirt and his boxers, then followed him, kissing him gently and curling up on his side. He fell asleep quickly but Mycroft lay awake for a while yet, gently stroking fingers through his hair.

**

Mycroft woke early. Greg was snoring lightly, snuggled under the covers. He quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on his robe, heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Humming quietly to himself he got the kettle turned on and started fixing breakfast. He'd have to go in to the office before too long, but there was a bit he could do at home.

Greg came yawning down the stairs just as he finished making breakfast. Mycroft smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Greg kissed him back and then went to fix himself some coffee and slouch down at the table.

"If you need to sleep longer, you're allowed." said Mycroft, plating the food and bringing it to the table.

"I wanted to see you before you went to work," said Greg, touching Mycroft's foot under the table.

"I'm going to work a half-day today, if I can," said Mycroft.

"I know, you can’t promise, it's fine. I'm just glad to be home."

"And I'm glad to have you." Mycroft picked up his fork. They lapsed into silence as the food and the caffeine did its work.

Greg scrubbed a hand through his hair as they finished. "I'll take care of the dishes," he said, picking up the plates and kissing Mycroft's scruffy cheek.

Mycroft smiled and headed upstairs for a shower. In twenty minutes he was presentable and adjusting his tie in the mirror. Greg came back upstairs as he finished and wrapped his arms around Mycroft's waist. "Handsome," he muttered.

"And I need to go before I'm late. Enjoy your day off."

"I'll probably sleep half the day," Greg smiled at him in his reflection. "Maybe I'll fix dinner."

"I do always enjoy your cooking," said Mycroft. He turned in Greg's arms and kissed him one more time. "See you again, soon."

"Have a good day."

**

Of course, things were never that simple. By mid-morning Mycroft had a brewing headache and had texted Greg to let him know he wouldn't be home until late.

By the time the meetings finally finished up, Mycroft was in a bad mood, only relieved by the knowledge that he would soon be home and that he'd be taking the following day off.

He was happy to see the house as the car pulled up. He stretched as he got out of the car and headed up to the front door. 

Greg was puttering in the kitchen as he came in. "I'll just warm up dinner," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," said Mycroft, kissing him. "I'll just freshen up."

"Alright." Greg swatted his bottom as he turned to head upstairs again.

Before long they were sitting around the table. It was delicious, of course. Greg was a fantastic cook, and Mycroft was never sorry when he went out of his way to make something for them.

They had a quiet conversation. Greg told Mycroft about his trip and how things had gone with his parents. Mycroft listened attentively, always happy to listen to Greg's voice.

When they finished eating, Greg kissed him one more time. "A hot bath and then turn in for the night?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea. I'll run the bath," said Mycroft.

"You do the dishes, I'll run the bath," chuckled Greg. “Chef's choice.”

"Only fair," said Mycroft, gathering the plates. He hummed to himself as he got everything washed. Not so long ago he would have thought this sort of domestic bliss was impossible, and yet here he was.

Once that was done, he headed up the stairs, finding Greg already in the water, surrounded by bubbles.

"Looks delightful," said Mycroft, getting undressed and slipping in to join him. Greg got him settled against his chest. "Better with you here."

"Always. I love you," said Mycroft quietly.

"I love you, too," said Greg.

There was nothing better for the two of them than these quiet moments. No matter what times apart they might have, they both knew that at the end they'd come home to this, to time in one another's arms and knowledge that they were loved.


End file.
